1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forceps for use in the extraction of molars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forceps for the extraction of molars are known in the art. During use, the surgeon has to exert a great amount of force and leverage on the forceps to extract the molar. In addition, during this application of force, the forceps can shatter the molar prior to removal of the molar from its socket, which requires excessive work and diligence on the part of the surgeon to remove all fragments of the molar from the socket. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to produce a forceps that overcomes these disadvantages.